Two People Meant To Be
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been best friends for a long time. Gabriella knows that Troy has a girlfriend , but she has fallen in love with him. Troy does not know that Gabriella loves him more than just a friend. Will Troy and Gabriella get together soon?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella was at her locker when she saw Troy with his girlfriend Lisa making out by his locker. She wished that Troy was her boyfriend. Gabriella hoped that Troy would open his eyes and realized that he belonged with her. So she got her books and shut her locker. The friends could tell that Gabriella has feelings for Troy. The friends saw how sad Gabriella was when she saw Troy and his girlfriend Lisa making out by his locker.

At lunch time. Troy and his girlfriend Lisa entered the lunch room together. Lisa told Troy she would see him later and went to sit with her friends. Troy got his lunch and then went to sit with his friends. Chad and others saw how sad Gabriella was and could tell she had been crying. Troy sat down next to Gabriella and then saw that she had been crying. Troy asked Gabriella if she was alright. Gabriella looked up at Troy and then ran out of the lunch room . Troy wondered why Gabriella had ran out of the lunch room.

Troy got up and told his friends that he was going to go find Gabriella. So Troy left the lunch room and went to look for Gabriella. Troy wondered why Gabriella was so sad. Gabriella went to the roof top garden to cry some more. Gabriella open her bag and grabbed the razor blade she had brought with her to school. She took the razor blade to her arm and wrist. Once her arm and wrist were bleeding, she drop the razor blade and fainted.

Troy went to the roof garden to see if Gabriella was there. He got to the roof top garden and saw Gabriella laying on the ground. When he got to Gabriella, he noticed that her arm and wrist were bleeding. Troy rush over and took his shirt off . He put the shirt on the two cuts and put pressure on them. He could not understand stand why Gabriella would cut her arm and wrist for. Troy picked Gabriella up and took her back into the school. He carried Gabriella to the nurses office.

Meanwhile Chad was on his way to class, when he saw Troy's girlfriend Lisa making out with the baseball captain. He could not believe that Lisa was cheating on his friend. Chad was going to tell the others about what he had just saw. So he got to his class and went to sit down. Taylor looked over at her boyfriend and notice that something was bothering him. Taylor decided she would talk to Chad after class. So they got through their first class.

Troy asked Gabriella why she cut her arm and wrist for. Gabriella told Troy it was nothing and that she had accidentally cut herself. Troy knew that Gabriella was lying to him. Gabriella hated to lie to Troy , but she did not want him to know the real reason that she cut her arm and wrist for. So they went to their lockers to get the books for the next class they had.

Chad saw Troy and told him that he had something to tell him. Troy asked Chad what he had to tell him. Chad told Troy that he saw his girlfriend Lisa making out with the baseball captain. Troy told Chad that his girlfriend would not do that to him. Chad told Troy he was just wanting him know. Troy could not believe his girlfriend Lisa would cheat on him. So he was on his way to class when he saw his girlfriend Lisa making out with the baseball captain in a corner. Troy could not believe his girlfriend Lisa would cheat on him.

Please Review!

A / N I am sorry the first chapter is short, but the next chapter will be longer. In the next chapter Troy will be confronting his girlfriend Lisa about what he saw. Also in the next chapter will have the party where something happens between Troy and Gabriella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy could not wait to confront his girlfriend Lisa about her making out with the baseball captain. He still could not believe his girlfriend would do that to him. Troy decided that if his girlfriend Lisa did not tell him why she was making out with the baseball captain, that he was going to break up with her. Lisa saw her boyfriend Troy and noticed that he was upset about something. So she went up to him and asked him what was wrong. Troy asked his girlfriend Lisa why she was kissing the baseball captain for. Lisa told her boyfriend Troy that she was not kissing the baseball captain.

Troy told his girlfriend Lisa to stop lying to him. Lisa told her boyfriend Troy that she was not lying to him. Troy told his girlfriend Lisa that he saw her making out with the baseball captain. Lisa told Troy that it was not her. So Troy said to his girlfriend Lisa that they were through and walked away from her. Lisa could not believe Troy had broken up with her. Lisa could not believe that her now ex boyfriend had saw her with the baseball captain. A part of her was happy that they had broke up.

Meanwhile Gabriella was getting ready to go to the party that Chad was throwing that night. So she decided to wear a tank top with a pair of jeans. So after she got dressed, she then put her flats on. Gabriella put a little bit of make up on and then finished fixing her hair. She wondered who was all going to be at the party Chad was throwing. Gabriella was done getting ready and went to grab her cell phone, keys, purse and her coat too. She went down stairs and told her mom she was heading for the party that was Chad's house.

Troy was on his way to the party that was at Chad's house. Troy wondered if Gabriella was going to be at the party. A few minutes later he arrived at Chad's house and parked his truck. He got out of his truck and locked it up. Troy went into Chad's house and saw Chad talking to one of the other basketball players.

Gabriella arrived at Chad's house and went up to the door. She knocked on the door and Chad let her in. Gabriella went to get a drink. She was looking around and saw Troy talking to one of the basketball players. So she went over to a chair and sat down for a few minutes. Troy saw Gabriella and went over to her. Troy picked Gabriella up and sat down on the chair with her on his lap. Gabriella could not believe that she was sitting on Troy's lap.

Troy started kissing on Gabriella's neck and worked his way to her mouth. Chad was looking for Troy and saw him making out with Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from the kiss, to get some asked Gabriella if she wanted to go in the house and upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. Gabriella told Troy that she wanted to go in to the house and upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms. So they went into the house and upstairs to the guest bedroom that was close to Chad's room.

Once they were in the bathroom, they continue to make out on the bed. A few minutes later they pulled back from the kissing, to get some air. Gabriella asked Troy to make love to her. Troy asked Gabriella if she was sure and she told him that she was. So they went back to kissing each other on the lips. They started taking each others clothes off . Before long they were in the bed and under the blankets making love.

Taylor went over to her boyfriend and asked if he had seen Gabriella. Chad told his girlfriend that he had seen Gabriella earlier with Troy. Taylor said to her boyfriend that she was wanted to talk to Gabriella about something. Chad told his girlfriend that when he saw Gabriella earlier with Troy, they were making out. Taylor said to Chad are you sure they were making out. Chad told Taylor that Troy and Gabriella were making out. Taylor said to her boyfriend Chad that Troy has a girlfriend and would not be cheating on her. Chad told Taylor that Troy had broken up with his girlfriend Lisa.

Troy and Gabriella had finished making love for the second time and were now laying down in each others arms , catching their breaths back. Troy told Gabriella that he was happy that he lost his virginity to her and she told him that she felt the same way. A few minutes later they got their breaths back. They started kissing each other on the lips and ended up making love again. After they got done making love, they laid back down to catch their breaths back. They made love one more time before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A / N Sorry if this chapter seems short. The next chapter should be a little bit longer. The next chapter will have Lisa seeing her ex boyfriend Troy in bed with Gabriella. Also there will be Chad and the others talking and stuff.


End file.
